Pieces Manquantes
by Alounet
Summary: Eté 1995 - Hikari / Aout 1999 - Takeru / Novembre 1999 - Taichi / Février 2000 - Michael / Mars 2000 - Gennai / Mai 2000 - Joe / Octobre 2000 - Sora / Avril 2001 - Izzy / Septembre 2001 - Mimi / Mars 2002 - Yamato


**Pièces Manquantes**

_Cette fic « Pièce Manquantes » reprend en fait tout simplement les CD DRAMAS sortis seulement au Japon il y a quelques années. Dans celui que j'ai repris, on voyait notamment le trou qu'il y avait entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Notamment pourquoi chaque personnage avait tant changé ou était devenu ce qu'il était. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

* * *

_

_**Eté 1995 –**_

« Je n'ai pas eu peur pour moi, ni pour mon frère, mais pour Koromon. Peur de perdre notre nouvel ami. Peur qu'il se fasse battre par cet énorme oiseau. Lorsqu'il a disparu dans ce vortex très haut dans le ciel, j'ai de suite sut que je le reverrais un jour. Je ne savais pas quand, ni comment, mais il était évident que ce n'était qu'un début. Le quartier d'Hikarigoaka fut partiellement ravagé cette nuit là. J'ai entendu maman dire à papa qu'un attentat avait eu lieu juste en bas de chez nous. Cette psychose s'est étendu dans tout le quartier. Je pense qu'ils veulent déménager. Mais si nous partons, est-ce que je pourrais revoir mon ami un jour ? »

_**Hikari Yagami

* * *

**_

_**1**__**er **__**août 1999 –**_

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Yamato. J'espérais que ce camp de vacances nous rapprocherait d'avantage. Depuis que papa et maman se sont séparés, ce n'est plus comme avant. Maman est très gentille et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais papa et Yamato me manquent aussi beaucoup. Depuis qu'on est dans le car, grand-frère ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Je crois qu'il se sent responsable de moi. Je pense aussi qu'il n'a pas remarqué que j'ai beaucoup grandit et que je ne suis plus un bébé. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça. »

_**Takeru Takaishi

* * *

**_

_**Novembre 1999 –**_

« Voilà déjà trois mois que nous sommes revenus du Digimonde. Ce jour là, j'étais seul à la maison. Mon professeur de l'après-midi n'était pas là. En plus, je m'étais encore disputé avec Sora. Je n'arriverai jamais à la comprendre. Durant l'après-midi, j'étais devant la télévision quand tout à coup, j'ai entendu un bruit de sifflet. Puis encore une fois. Je conaissais bien ce bruit, c'était le sifflet de ma petite sœur. Celui qu'elle gardait avec elle depuis qu'elle était toute petite, mais surtout, qu'elle avait offert à… Gatomon ! Je me suis élancé devant l'ordinateur. Je l'ai vu quelques secondes. Agumon essayait de me parler. Me demandant si j'allais bien et Gatomon demandant si Hikari était là. Je lui répondis que non. Je pouvais lui dire qu'il me manquait, que j'étais triste sans lui. Mais je n'en fis rien, je ne l'aurais qu'inquiété d'avantage. Et puis, la fenêtre a disparu… Comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. »

_**Taichi Yagami

* * *

**_

**_Février 2000 –_**

« D'abord ce singe géant l'été dernier, puis maintenant ce virus sur internet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Papa pense que l'armée américaine est sûrement derrière tout ça. J'ai l'impression moi que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Comme si… Comme si un autre monde existait en dehors du notre. Ca paraît fou et n'importe qui me traiterait d'imbécile, mais je me plais à y croire. »

_**Michael Stanton

* * *

**_

_**Mars 2000 –**_

« Voilà six mois qu'ils sont partis et je dois déjà les faire revenir avant qu'un nouveau danger n'apparaisse. Ils n'ont pas changé tous les huit. Mais il est important que je leur explique leur mission. Afin de ré initialiser le monde Digital qui est devenu instable depuis l'attaque des Maîtres de l'Ombre, nous devons utiliser la force de leur symbole. Mais accepteront-ils tout en sachant qu'ils perdront à jamais la capacité de faire digivolver leur Digimon au niveau ultime ? Ils ignorent encore quelles conséquences ça peut engendrer. Tout ce qu'ils désirent, c'est sauver leurs compagnons… »

_**Gennai

* * *

**_

_**Mai 2000 –**_

« Tu ne comprends pas grand-frère. Je sais que devenir médecin a toujours été le rêve de papa mais… Si j'entre en faculté de médecine, c'est aussi pour moi. Au début je le reconnais, je ne faisais qui suivre les ordres de notre père. Mais maintenant, tout a changé. Depuis mon passage dans le Monde Digital, j'ai pu voir la souffrance et la mort. Je ne veux plus être impuissant face à ça. Surtout quand ça concerne mes amis. J'ai vu Mimi pleurer et enterrer nos amis et moi, je la laissais faire parce que j'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher ce drame. En devenant médecin je serais sans doute utile. J'espère que tu me comprends. »

_**Joe Kido

* * *

**_

_**Octobre 2000 –**_

« Papa, Je t'écris rapidement de la voiture. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai hâte de te revoir. Tu nous manques à maman et à moi. J'espère que tu reviendras au moins pour les fêtes de Noël. Est-ce que le frère de Joe s'habitue avec toi ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui d'être le stagiaire de M. Takenouchi ? Maman a commencé à m'apprendre à jouer au Tennis. Je n'aurais pas pensé que j'aimerais autant. Mais depuis que j'ai quitté l'équipe de football, je devais me consacrer à un nouveau sport. Elle dit que pour le moment je suis assez douée. J'oubliais, le mois prochain, je vais en voyage organisé à Kyoto avec ma classe. J'espère que nous pourrons nous voir. A très bientôt. Je t'embrasse.. »

_**Sora Takenouchi

* * *

**_

_**Avril 2001 –**_

« J'ai vu Gennai il y a quelques jours. Nous avons tchatché ensemble sur le net. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, on aurait dit qu'il avait trente ans. Rien à voir avec le vieil homme que j'ai connu dans le monde Digital. Ca doit être un procédé de données informatique. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a appris que nous n'étions pas les seuls Digisauveurs dans le monde. Depuis l'apparition des Digimon l'été 1999 et sur internet l'an dernier, d'autres enfants ont étaient élus à devenir des Digisauveurs. Comme ce fut le cas pour nous. En 1995 nous n'étions que huit à voir la bataille de Greymon et Parrotmon. Par contre j'ignore encore s'ils auront des missions à accomplir dans le Digimonde. Mais je suppose que chaque groupe à son niveau aura une tâche importante à faire. J'ai vu Tentomon également. Maman me demande des ses nouvelles tous les jours. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que j'en ai régulièrement. »

_**Koushiro Izumi

* * *

**_

_**Septembre 2001 –**_

« Bonjour les amis ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis à New York. Cette ville est fantastique ! Mais je vous envoie surtout cette vidéo pour vous rassurer. Je vais bien. Les évènements du 11 septembre ont profondément perturbé la vie ici. Mon père devait se trouver dans cette tour et, fort heureusement il n'y était pas. Mais nous connaissions des personnes qui sont décédées dans l'attentat. Comme vous le voyez, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous en parle. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'un mauvais Digimon s'attaquait à nous… J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit ça. Après tant de violences vécues dans le monde Digital, je ne pensais pas voir quelque chose de similaire ici. Maman pense que l'on est maudit… Comme vous le voyez derrière moi, tout le monde essaye de déblayer les débris pour retrouver des survivants. C'est là que j'ai rencontré d'autres Digisauveurs, comme nous. Koushiro m'a tout expliqué. J'ai eu Joe au téléphone hier et… On se demandait si les causes de cet attentat ne sont tout de même pas lié au monde Digital ? Ah… Je dois vous laisser. Je vous embrasse et je vous aime. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. »

**_Mimi Tachikawa

* * *

_**

**_Mars 2002 –_**

« Allo papa ? Non j'étais juste en train de régler ma basse pour le concert de ce soir. Oui je sais, je sais… Non mais le groupe n'a rien à voir avec l'orchestre dans lequel tu jouais. Déjà pour commencer c'est du rock que l'on fait. Je ne rentrerais pas tôt ce soir. Non ne m'attends pas. Oui promis je ferais attention… Ah ? Comment vont-ils ? J'avais promis que je passerai les voir et je n'y suis pas encore allé. Ils emménagent à Odaiba ? Sans rire ? Je sais que maman espérait décrocher un poste au journal mais… Je l'appellerai demain pour la féliciter. Au fait tu as regardé ce que je t'ai demandé ? Tu es sûr ? Plus aucune trace de l'apparition des Digimon dans notre monde ? Et maman a trouvé quelque chose de son côté ? Okay… Je lui demanderai. Je te laisse, je vais terminer la répet' ! Okay. A plus. Bye. »

_**Yamato Ishida**_


End file.
